Perfectos días
by FarAsteroid
Summary: Cuando Emily sufre un "A-ccidente" Spencer se preocupa demasiado. Tal vez lo suficiente para descubrir un nuevo sentimiento. Spemily en Español!
1. Chapter 1

Al parecer "A" tenía algo con atropellar personas.

La sirena de la ambulancia seguía resonando en la cabeza de Spencer mucho tiempo después. Sentía el cerebro hinchado. Más que las veces que había pasado horas interminables intentando descifrar los enigmas de porqué les sucedía lo que les sucedía. Esta vez estaba nublada, cegada por la carga emocional de la noticia. El shock principal se estaba yendo, poco a poco, aunque estar sentada en la sala de espera del hospital no ayudaba a la completa recuperación de sus sentidos. Sintió una mano en el hombro. Era Hanna que le decía algo relativo a que no estuviera tan preocupada, que todo estaría bien, o eso creyó. Vio de reojo la mirada que Aria le dirigió a Hanna luego. Se sentía perdida en este momento, las palabras de sus amigas no iban a hacerla sentir mejor, aunque podía ver que ellas también estaban muy conmocionadas por el escenario.

La espera la estaba matando. Necesitaba recuperar el control de la situación, conseguir algo de información. Por todo lo que sabía su amiga podría estarse desangrando en una sala de operaciones. No recordaba haber estado tan nerviosa en mucho tiempo.

Luego de lo que parecieron mil horas más, un médico salió por la puerta que conducía a la sala de emergencias y se acercó a ellas. Spencer dio un salto de la silla que asustó a Hanna, sentada a su lado, haciendo que casi caiga de la suya.

"Ustedes están aquí por la señorita Fields?"

"Sí, somos sus amigas. ¡Por favor díganos que se encuentra bien!" La voz de Spencer parecía una súplica.

"¿Alguna de ustedes es familia directa?" Preguntó el médico.

"No. Sus padres están en Texas en este momento, viajarán mañana, pero nuestras madres no tardarán en llegar. Por favor díganos algo." Hanna también sonaba preocupada.

"Bueno, debería hablar con sus padres pero puedo decirles que ella se encuentra bien. Sufrió un trauma, tiene algunos golpes pero nada que sea demasiado preocupante. Se quedará aquí esta noche y si mañana todo está en orden podrá irse a casa."

Spencer sintió que respiraba por primera vez en horas. "Por favor, necesito verla."

El doctor pareció dudar. "Ahora está dormida y lo ideal sería dejar que continúe en esa tarea. Lo mejor será que la vean mañana."

La señora Hastings estaba entrando por la puerta en ese instante. Se dirigió al doctor. Luego de hablar unos momentos se acercó a las chicas y les comentó que ella se encargaría de hablar con los padres de Emily para informarles de todo.

"Vamos a casa ahora, no hay nada para hacer aquí sentadas toda la noche" dijo. Hanna y Aria decidieron que sería una buena idea descansar unas horas, después de todo había sido un día muy agotador, e igualmente volverían al día siguiente a primera hora.

"¿Spence?" Aria la miró. Spencer no había dicho una palabra desde el informe del doctor.

"Creo que yo me quedaré aquí. De todas maneras, no podría dormir con todas las cosas que han pasado hoy."

"¿Estás segura cariño? Le preguntó su madre.

"Sí mamá, nos vemos mañana temprano, ¿está bien?"

Se despidieron y Spencer volvió a sentarse en la silla donde estaba. Quería estar allí. Emily podría despertar y sentirse sola. Quería estar allí para ella. Necesitaba estar allí.

Estaba aliviada de que estuviese a salvo. Estaba casi tan aliviada como enfurecida. No podía creer que "A" nuevamente estuviera jugando esos macabros juegos, tratando de herirlas. Al eslabón más débil otra vez. Sonrió ante la ironía. El eslabón más débil era justamente el que más había soportado hasta el momento. Esa era Emily, parecía frágil, pero cuando caía se volvía a levantar cada vez con más fuerza. Admiraba eso de ella, era una de las cosas que la hacía especial. Sí, estaba aliviada de que estuviese bien. Se prometió a si misma cuidarla más, mantenerla más cerca. A ella y a sus amigas. Pero Emily no podía sufrir otra vez.

Se dirigió a una máquina a buscar café y a su regreso vio al doctor que les había hablado antes.

"Ah, esperaba encontrar a alguna de ustedes. La señorita Fields ha despertado y pensé que tal vez les gustaría verla por un momento."

Spencer soltó su café y siguió al doctor a través de unos pasillos, cruzando puertas. Todo alrededor estaba impecable. El olor la mareó un poco. Desearía pasar menos tiempo en hospitales. Finalmente llegaron a una puerta y el doctor le hizo señas para que ingrese. "Sólo un momento, volveré a comprobar cómo está más tarde."

Abrió la puerta y entró. La habitación estaba oscura pero Spencer no quiso prender la luz, con el reflejo que entraba por la ventana le bastó para ver. La habitación tenía dos camas, una vacía y otra con una Emily desgastada, conectada a alguna pantalla con algunos números y líneas a las que Spencer no puso demasiada atención como para comprender. Esta Emily tenía una venda en la cabeza, y parecía estar durmiendo. A medida que se fue acercando pudo notar algunos moretones en su cara y cuello. Se acercó despacio, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertarla. Quizá le habían dado mucha medicina o quizá solo se sentía cansada, pero parecía dormir profundamente.

A Spencer le dolió la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Su mejor amiga se encontraba maltrecha en una cama de hospital. Hubiese preferido millones de veces ser ella. Despacio la contempló un rato hasta sentir una lágrima cayéndole por la mejilla. Suficiente. Spencer Hastings era fuerte, debía serlo para sus amigas y debía serlo para Emily. Acercó una silla hacia la cama y se sentó.

En ese momento no sabía bien cómo actuar. Necesitaba sentirse cerca de ella. Tenía tantos sentimientos juntos intentando salir que le nublaban el juicio. Es que el afecto que sentía por esta chica era superior a muchas cosas. Emily era su cable a tierra, su compañera, su mejor amiga. La adoraba infinitamente por haber estado para ella en sus peores momentos. Pero últimamente tenía este impulso de compartir más situaciones, más conversaciones, más tiempo con ella. Las cosas eran diferentes. Con ella se sentía feliz. Quizá más feliz de lo que debería.

Sí, Spencer Hastings, dudando acerca de si sus sentimientos de amistad no eran precisamente de amistad.

Quizá por eso le doliera tanto verla herida e indefensa. Quizá por eso sintiera la gran necesidad de abrazarla, de cuidarla, de decirle que todo estaría bien, que ella cuidaría de ambas, que podían irse de Rosewood, comenzar otra vida lejos de "A" y sus maléficos juegos, vivir juntas en una casa enorme en medio de la nada….

Wow. Alto ahí. Vivir juntas en una casa enorme en medio de la nada no es algo que un par de amigas harían. Esta clase de pensamientos sorprendían últimamente a Spencer cada tanto. Se encontraba a si misma sonrojada y contrariada, pero con un gusto agridulce. Tierno pero imposible. Y así sus días pasaban.

Vio una vez más a su amiga herida. Estaba cubierta por una sábana. La noche estaba fresca, esperó que no tuviese frio más tarde. Vio su mano descansando sobre su estómago y la tomó. Sintió su calor y la apretó suavemente, quizá queriendo indicarle a su subconsciente, a su mundo de sueños, que ella estaba ahí cuidándola. Que podía descansar tranquila esta noche.

* * *

><p>"¡Buenos diaaaaaaaaas!" Aria dijo en voz alta.<p>

Esto asustó a Spencer que despertó sobresaltada sin entender muy bien dónde estaba. Ah, sí, el hospital. Ah, sí, debió haberse dormido en la silla. Ah, sí, la mano de Emily en la suya. ¿La mano de Emily? La soltó de golpe, como si fuese algo muy caliente. Escuchó unas leves risas. Emily estaba despierta y Aria reía con ella. Se incorporó de pronto y se alisó un poco la camisa.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?" Preguntó algo abochornada.

"Unos momentos antes de que entrara Aria."

"Si, lucían muy tiernas dadas de la mano pero es la hora de despertar e ir a casa." Aria dijo con una mirada divertida.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Pregunto Spencer, acercándose otra vez, recuperada de la vergüenza inicial.

"Oh, bastante bien para haber sido arrollada por un psicópata." Respondió con un leve tono de ironía.

"Ya hemos hablado con el doctor, dijo que vendrá a verte en unos momentos y si todo está bien puedes irte a casa."

En ese momento la señora Fields pasó por la puerta, acompañada por el médico. Las chicas decidieron dejarles un rato a solas y se retiraron a la sala de espera. Un tiempo después Emily traspasaba la puerta principal del hospital en una silla de ruedas, pero por fin camino a casa.

* * *

><p>"Ehhh… ya has chequeado mi almohada unas 50 veces hoy, Spence." Emily dijo con la voz agotada.<p>

"Es que quiero estar segura de que te encuentras cómoda."

"Creí haberlo dejado claro la vez número 22."

Spencer le dirigió una mirada recelosa. Su amiga estaba mejorando rápido, pero deseaba ayudarla en todo lo posible. No podía dejar de preguntarle si necesitaba algo o si se encontraba bien. Sin embargo estaba alegre. Inclusive ya había podido volver a concentrarse en estudiar para los exámenes. Todo volvía de a poco a la normalidad.

"Em, Cuando te recuperes haremos un picnic para celebrar." Spencer estaba ansiosa por compartir tiempo con Emily fuera de su habitación.

No había tenido mucho tiempo para estar a solas con ella. Constantemente recibía visitas o su madre venía a comprobar cómo estaba (quien por cierto revisaba el estado de sus almohadas otras 50 veces diarias). Hanna y Aria también pasaban bastante tiempo ahí, aunque al caer la tarde la señora Fields las remitía a todas a sus respectivas casas, "para que Emily pueda descansar bien". Extrañaba sus conversaciones y compartir teorías conspirativas sobre el origen y destino de "A". La extrañaba. Las ideas que tenía desde hace tiempo crecían en vez de disminuir, y a veces sentía que debía alejarse un poco para respirar, pero esos días en los que no aparecía por la casa de los Fields recibía, sin excepciones, un mensaje de Emily preguntando dónde había estado. Así era difícil concentrarse en no pasar tanto tiempo pensando en la misma persona. De todas maneras volvía, siempre volvía, era como un imán para ella, nunca podría alejarse demasiado tiempo. Mientras el mundo seguía su camino ella continuaba allí, a su lado, empollando este nuevo sentimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, este es mi primer FF. Espero que disfruten y critiquen constructivamente este primero de 2 capítulos. Saludos! Y gracias por leer!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

"¿A dónde vamos?" Emily no reconocía el paisaje a su alrededor

"No estoy del todo segura… según recuerdo debería ser por aquí… ¡Ah, allí está el cartel que buscaba!"

Finalmente había llegado el día en que Emily podía salir. Había pasado un mes desde el accidente y se encontraba considerablemente mejor. Las marcas en su cara casi no se notaban y su estado era muy bueno. Habían invitado a Hanna y a Aria (un poco para desilusión de Spencer) pero no habían podido ir. La primera tenía un encuentro impostergable con Caleb y la segunda debía (supuestamente) viajar con su padre. Spencer no había querido cambiar la fecha del encuentro, estaba muy ansiosa por poder finalmente salir de su casa con su amiga. Habían cargado una cesta con comida en el auto de Spencer y ahora mismo estaban tomando una bifurcación en el camino.

Spencer condujo por un calle de tierra aparentemente poco utilizado hasta llegar a una especie de claro. Bajaron del auto con la canasta y caminaron un poco hasta llegar a un hermoso lago aislado de todo.

"He venido aquí un par de veces cuando era pequeña" comentó Spencer.

Colocaron una manta en el suelo y comieron. A medida que el tiempo pasaba y el sol iba cayendo Spencer se sentía más feliz de estar allí. La tarde empezaba a caer y el brillo del sol en el agua reflejaba su estado de ánimo. Se sentía con suerte, era, después de todo, un hermoso día.

"Me encanta haber podido compartir este día contigo, Em" le dijo.

"A mí también. Realmente necesitaba salir de mi casa. Si mi madre se acercaba una vez más con ese caldo de pollo podría haber saltado por la ventana."

Rieron.

De repente Spencer se puso seria y la miró a los ojos.

"Sabes, esto es mejor de lo que imaginaba en mi cabeza."

"¿Has imaginado este momento?" Emily sonrió ante la pregunta.

Spencer se puso algo roja al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. "La verdad es que sí." Había imaginado ese y muchos otros momentos. A medida que había comenzado a aceptar ciertos pensamientos había dado rienda suelta a su imaginación y se figuraba conversando, riendo y siendo feliz al lado de Emily.

No pudo más. Era más fuerte que ella. Era una persona que se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos muy seguido. Se giró hacia Emily y se acercó, despacio y decidida, a su cara. No podía descifrar lo que estaba pensando en ese momento pero no le importaba. Estaba ahí. Era su momento. El mundo podía caerse a pedazos luego. Lentamente levantó su mano y tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos pulgar e índice y le dio un beso, suave pero algo tenso, en la boca.

¡Oh dios, sus labios! Que increíbles labios. No podría haber imaginado esa sensación ni en mil noches en vela. No podría haberse acercado a esa idea en su cabeza. ¡Y ella no estaba negándose! Le estaba devolviendo el beso. Sintió una explosión en su interior. Y todo era perfecto hasta que Emily comenzó a alejarse despacio, terminando el beso, con la cabeza gacha.

¿Qué había hecho? Había actuado otra vez sin usar la razón. Pero esa boca podía controlar cualquier idea en la cabeza de Spencer. No había podido evitarlo. Era un mal necesario. Había tenido que besarla. Sí, ahora el mundo podía caerse a pedazos. En su mundo eso ya había comenzado a suceder en el mismo momento en que Emily se alejó. Sintió como sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

* * *

><p><em>Allí estaba. La maniática del control, perfecta, segura de sí misma Spencer Hastings, poniendo esa mirada desprotegida y llena de vergüenza. Emily necesitaba decirle algo. Necesitaba devolver la seguridad a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Necesitaba calmarla. Pero en ese momento no lograba articular en su cabeza ninguna oración con sentido. Las palabras esquivaban su cerebro. ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Qué hacer ante semejante situación?<em>

_Sus neuronas no hicieron contacto. Sólo pudo acercarse y besarla otra vez._

* * *

><p>En ese momento Spencer no esperaba tal reacción, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía le devolvió el regalo. Esta vez el beso no fue tímido. Los labios de Emily fueron cediendo cada vez más hasta abrir un poco su boca, lo que permitió a Spencer explorar, por primera vez, un universo desconocido de sensaciones. Algo muy distinto a lo que había experimentado con chicos. El beso fue tierno y suave y continuó así por (lo que a ella le pareció) muchísimo tiempo.<p>

Cuando por fin se alejaron ambas sonrieron un poco. Spencer estaba extasiada de felicidad.

"Definitivamente no esperaba que me trajeras aquí para besuquearnos" dijo Emily riendo. Este comentario hizo que Spencer se relajara y riera también. Perfecto, el mundo no estaba ardiendo… al menos no todavía. Se alegró por la reacción que había tenido. "Bueno, no es algo que tenía exactamente planeado… pero, ¿Por qué no estas enloqueciendo?" Preguntó. Aún estaba algo avergonzada, pero más que todo curiosa.

"Bueno, a decir verdad… no es algo que yo hubiese planeado tampoco pero… tampoco algo que no he pensado."

El corazón de Spencer dio un vuelco. Emily había pensado en ella. Había pensado en ella de la misma manera. Había querido besarla, al menos eso parecía. Oh, definitivamente el mundo no se derrumbaba, el mundo estaba lleno de flores, de colores, de sol…

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes?"

"Supongo que por la misma razón que tú." Spencer vio el punto aquí. "Tenía miedo de no ser bien recibida. Además la lesbiana aquí soy yo" Sonrió y en su mirada hubo un reflejo de picardía. "Da igual, ahora sabemos que las dos habíamos pensado lo mismo, y estoy feliz de que te hayas arriesgado, pero ¿es realmente esto lo que quieres?"

La pregunta de Emily resonó en la cabeza de Spencer. Había soñado con este momento. Había podido morir por la persona que tenía al frente. Era una persona muy segura de muchas cosas, pero esta era la que estaba más arriba en su lista.

"Definitivamente."

Spencer se acercó un poco, como pidiendo permiso, y pasó su mano por la parte de atrás de su cuello, empujándola hacia sí suavemente, para darle un nuevo beso, esta vez lleno de seguridad y lleno de felicidad. Era un beso realmente consentido. Emily lo recibió con fuerza, ya podían demostrarse cuánto significaban para la otra. Spencer abrió lentamente la boca y le permitió entrar a explorar. Jugaron con sus lenguas, descubriendo todos los interruptores que hacían que el beso fuera más lento y tierno o más feroz y apasionado. Cuando se separaron esta vez lo hicieron con la cabeza alta, mirándose a los ojos, deseando no terminar nunca el juego.

"Wow" Spencer dijo con poco aliento "Asique así es besar a una chica."

"Te acostumbrarás" sonrió Emily

"Créeme si te digo que he estado equivocada toda mi vida."

Spencer se cruzó con Pamela Fields en la puerta de su casa.

"Ah, hola querida, iba a buscar algo para cenar. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?"

"Sí, claro, gracias señora Fields."

"Perfecto. Adelante, Emily debe estar en su habitación. Vuelvo enseguida."

Le dejó abierta la puerta para pasar. Spencer se dirigió a la habitación de Emily. La puerta estaba cerrada. Decidió no tocar para sorprenderla. Sin embargo al abrir fue ella quien se llevó la sorpresa.

Emily estaba parada en la habitación, con sus bragas y una toalla en la cabeza por toda vestimenta. Claramente acababa de salir del baño.

Las dos reaccionaron al instante. Emily se cubrió el pecho con un brazo mientras que Spencer, de un color considerablemente bordó, se dio vuelta.

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Balbuceó Spencer. En ese momento deseaba que la tierra se abriera en dos para llevársela a un lugar oscuro.

Emily se acercó despacio y con la mano libre le tomó la cintura para darla vuelta. Spencer seguía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y con las mejillas irradiando calor.

"Hey, Spence."

"¿Si?" Sus ojos no se abrieron ni medio milímetro.

"¿Puedes mirarme?" Seguía sujetando la cintura de Spencer con su mano libre.

Spencer abrió los ojos despacio, como si deseara que mágicamente Emily tuviera toda su ropa puesta. La miró a los ojos.

"¿Te gusto?" Preguntó Emily, ciertamente con algo de vergüenza, pero aun así sosteniendo la mirada.

Spencer, que no podía estar más roja, se contuvo de responder por un segundo. ¿Gustarle? Era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Emily era hermosa, perfecta en todo sentido. Pensaba en sus facciones a diario, pensaba en su cabello siempre con un delicioso perfume, pensaba en sus ojos profundos que parecían decir muchas más cosas que las que las palabras dominaban, pensaba en su cuerpo. ¡Oh, su cuerpo! Sí que pensaba en él. Era perfecta.

"Me encantas." Sonrió.

Emily dejo caer su mano ocupada para terminar de abrazar a Spencer. Ésta ya no estaba avergonzada. Ahora estaba embelezada por la imagen que tenía adelante. Llevó ambas manos a su cara para darle un beso profundo, colmado de amor, que comenzó a transformarse en uno cargado de pasión. El beso se hizo más feroz y más rápido, internándose cada una más en la boca de la otra. Spencer comenzó a empujarla levemente en dirección a la cama y allí fue cuando Emily cortó el momento.

Sonrojada pero hambrienta, con la voz algo desgastada por la falta de aire, dijo "No, no es el momento. Además mi madre ya viene." Dicho esto se separó, dio media vuelta y comenzó a terminar de vestirse.

Spencer estaba contrariada. No podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. Deseaba más. Necesitaba más. Pero Emily tenía razón, este no era el momento.

De pronto en todo lo que pudo pensar fue en cómo iba a cenar al lado de la señora Fields con la imagen que tenía en la cabeza ahora de su hija.

* * *

><p><em><em>

_Fin del cap 2 y de la historia por ahora. Tal vez la extienda un capítulo más, todo dependerá de si evoluciona la idea que tengo. Gracias a todos por leer y seguirla! :)_


End file.
